Missy
Missy is a pinkish white cat with blue-gray eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Forest Colony. Personality Missy is a prissy, self-obsessed cat with a false superiority complex. They are prone to being rude. If befriended, they have a unique way of showing kindness. Den Missy’s den is by the east town entrance, near Sarge's den. It smells oddly fruity inside. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 12 PM - Stand by central town path. 6 PM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Look you don't know me and I don't know you, so let's get one thing straight. / I'm Missy, and I'm the most important cat in the forest. Got it? / Now leave me be, you're wasting my time.” *: ''- Missy, Intro'' *“Leave me alone, weirdo!/ Ugh, get lost.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“Ew, it's you./ Seriously not cool. You should probably hang out somewhere that doesn't involve me being nearby.” *: ''- One star'' *“Um, who are you and what do you want from me?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Uh, what are you doing?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“I don't mind hanging out with you, but you're kinda cramping my style.” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name), what's up? Wanna hang out today?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= Greetings (Dating) *“Hey, (Name)! Are you here to ask me out on a date or something?” *: ''- Missy (White/Blue)'' *“You know, if we're going to be a couple, we've gotta hang out, like, all the time.” *: ''- Missy (Green/Yellow)'' *“I... ummm... I really like you and stuff... (Name)...” *: ''- Missy (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“(Name)! You're looking fashionable as ever, darling.” *“It's nice to be married to someone who's worthy of Missy. I love you, darling!” Dating *“TBA” Married *“I used to think that love was just something you heard about in old stories, but you've proved me wrong. / And it's a rare thing for Missy to be wrong, so you better enjoy it while you can, darling!” *: ''- Missy'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“I don't really have anything to say to you. Unless it's something really, really, really important, you shouldn't approach me from now on. / Do you understand? / Good. Glad we're on the same page.” *“I'm a little bit occupied at the moment. Maybe if you stand over there a ways I'll get to you when I'm available. / ...You'll have to stand further than that. Preferably far enough that you're out of eyesight.” *“No offense, but I only hang out with the coolest cats. And you? / Well, you just don't qualify. Not yet anyways. So until that changes...” *“Sometimes I get caught up thinking about how talented I am. I don't think most cats could ever understand what it's like to be so amazing. / It's not all fun and games! It's a serious burden. But like I said, I don't expect you'd understand.” *“What, is there something on my face? I thought I was being pretty obvious that I didn’t want to talk.” 3 Stars *“I don't really get why you keep coming by. Just because we talk doesn't mean we're friends, you know. / Missy is very selective of friends. Missy likes to pick-and-choose. / Only the cream of the crop make it into my inner circle!” *“Listen, um, I don't really mind talking with you... / But it does serious damage to my cool vibes, y'know? So like... We can talk, but we should be sneaky about it. You get what I mean?” *“Where do you think the best place is to scope out the cute cats? / I think it's, like, out in the fields around here. I love watching them hunt! / There's something so hot about how they bring home dinner... Wouldn't it be swell to have food brought to you every day, and you don't even have to do anything?” *“Why are you standing here talking to me and not, like, out finding a gift to give me? / I think that would be a better way to use your time.” 4 Stars *“I seriously check the stream for my reflection, like, 10 times a day. / And it always confirms the same thing... / ...that I'm the most stylish cat in the Forest Colony! But you already knew that.” *“If we're going to be friends or whatever, I think we need to really think about what each of us bring to the table. / I'm Missy so I bring all the popularity and class. Obviously. / You're (Name), so you bring... well, I don't really know what you bring. You've got to think about that one.” *“I've been thinking about getting my fur dyed to a tabby color sometime soon. What do you think? / I just keep getting overwhelmed with how many options there are! Do I want to be a cold-blue tabby, a fiery-red tabby, a dark-shadowy tabby, or a bright-and-fun tabby? It's all too much to think about!!” *“We're cool, right? Like, you think of me as a friend? / 'Cause I've been thinking about if we're friends or not. No promises yet, but it's a definite maybe from my side of things.” *“You know, when we met I thought you were pretty lame. And in my defense, you kinda were. / But now that you hang out with me, you've gotten like, way cooler. Way, way cooler. / You've come a long way, (Name), and you're rising to the top quickly. But don't get too ambitious! The top rung of the coolness ladder is reserved for Missy!” 5 Stars * “We should hang out today if you aren't too busy. / I think people respect me more when they see me with you. It would be great for my popularity.” *: ''- Missy'' |-|Gifts= *“Hey (Name), do you want my (Item)? / Don't answer that. It's yours now.” *: ''- Missy Gift'' *“Hope you liked your gift, (Name). That's just what friends do, right?” *: ''- Missy, After Gift'' *“Hey (Name), do you want a surprise gift?/ I'll give it to you if you come back later with some free space for it.” *: ''- Missy (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Are you gonna, like, try to give me everything you own? 'Cause that's so not cool. You're trying too hard.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“You got this for me? Wow, I don't know what to say!” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Honestly, that's pretty cool of you. I'd be happy to take that.” *: ''- Love'' *“Well, at least you have good taste.” *: ''- Like'' *“Ok, whatever. Hand it over.” *: ''- Neutral (2/3 stars)'' *“Thanks (Name).” *: ''- Neutral (4/5 stars)'' *“Ew. That's gross.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“Umm... do you hate me or something?” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Um, you look gross! Don't get close to me, I hate blood!” *: ''- Missy (Player Low Health)'' *“What, do you expect me to give you some food or something? Ew. Go beg somewhere else.” *: ''- Missy (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Um, why's it so cold lately? I don't remember saying it was allowed to be this cold. / I'm going to go tell Mayor to make it stop!!” *: ''- Missy, Autumn'' *“Oh, I can hardly see anything today! Go away, fog! / If I can't see anybody else, then nobody can see me! What a disaster./ I should have just stayed home today!” *: ''- Missy, Foggy'' *“I love how the sun today shimmers on my fur. Isn't it lovely? / I keep walking over to the stream to look at myself!” *: ''- Missy, Sunny'' Summer *“Hey (Name), can you make it not be this hot outside? Thanks. / Or at least, find me some shade or something! Seriously, it’s like you expect me to do everything.” *“The air's too humid and my fur's going crazy! I can't deal with this.” *: ''- Missy'' Winter *“All this snowy stuff everywhere is killing my style. My paws are wet and cold! / Isn't there anywhere in the forest that doesn't get snow? Ugh.” *: ''- Missy'' *“What does the snow remind you of? It always reminds me... / ...of me! Pure, bright, and unique. Yep, that's Missy!!” *: ''- Missy, Snowy'' |-|Festivals= *“I wish everyday could be a festival day! They’re just too much fun!” *: ''- Missy, Spring'' *“I always have so much fun here!” *: ''- Missy, Summer'' *“Brrrr, it's getting cold out! At least we can enjoy the fall for one more day.” *: ''- Missy, Autumn'' *“At least it's starting to warm up. I don't care about the new year, I just want to stop shivering!!” *: ''- Missy, Winter'' *“I've got this. Leave it all to me and we'll win.” *: ''- Game Teammate'' *“Um, why are you even trying to win? Don't you know I'm the best at this game?” *: ''- Game Rival'' |-|Hide= Portraits missy-veryhappy.png|Favorite Missy-happy.png|Like/Love Trivia *Missy's portrait was used for a cat named Violet that could switch the game from windowed to fullscreen mode in early game versions.Cattails Dev Livestream #5 References Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Forest Colony